Call it Mercy
by Bishieluver01
Summary: Drabble. Because Norma didn't want to see another person die on the Legacy...


_A little blurp of my what-if scenario about Norma healing Walter enough that he stays alive in the Wings of Light… Though honestly, it's just an excuse to keep my favorite character alive. I love creative licenses... Disclaimer's on my profile.  
_

* * *

The automaton fell to the combined strength of the team; huge booming crash and the screech of metal sliding against raw stone making Norma's ears ring. The crystal eren was thoroughly drained. Spell-casting steadily took it's toll on her, and she quickly chugged down a Pineapple gel to try and replenish her mana. Looking around, the entire team was tired. Will had finished healing Chloe and Moses, who took many a hit in the fight. Grune was pleased as can be in her apparent amnesia, and Jay was nursing a bloody gash on his legs from a collision against a boulder via reflective robot arm.

The leader of the group was staring down the lone Ferines, who's body shook as he rose to his feet with blazing eyes. Dried blood coated parts of his tunic where blades had met in an unwelcome grasp. Walter's cloak weighed heavily around his shoulders, the hem shredded and torn beyond repair, and shallow breaths escaped unevenly.

Norma couldn't believe he was still on his feet… Even after all of the battering the man had taken at the Mirage Palace he just wouldn't stay down!

"This guy just won't quit!" Chloe's exasperated look matched some of her feelings as she rose her sword yet again, ready for another fight.

Will simply looked at the younger Ferines and shook his head in pity, "He won't be able to fight for much longer…"

Walter simply glared daggers at them all, and growled in anger, "I won't… let you see the Merines!" He rose an arm and summoned his trademark teriques, the same hulking black zephyr that had fought them before. Blackish-violet wings of light sprouted from his back and it seemed that the group was going to go in for a second bout with the warrior. Then, a choking sound escaped his mouth, the Ferines collapsed in front of them in a heap. The Zephyr and the wings of light vanished out of existence immediately afterwards.

The group stared on in near shock, confused but ultimately knowing what was happening. Senel and Chloe gave each other a brief look and rushed forward, the rest following. Though Norma was tired, a numb feeling began to seep into her mind. _'Sure he was injured pretty badly, but what's to say that wasn't what we were aiming at? Shirley's got to be saved, along with the world; it was necessary!'_ …Then why don't I feel a sense of victory?

Senel kneeled nest to the blond, who at a closer inspection was worse off than they thought. Norma may not have done well in her Health class in the college, but she knew that the bright red liquid trickling from Walter's mouth was _not a good thing. She watched as Senel spoke straight, but softly, though the girl never really heard it. Norma couldn't register that here was someone in front of her, dying… And she helped cause it. That thought alone made bile rise in her throat._

_Walter's coughed hoarsely, eyes angered but a pleading question in their depths. "I still don't get… why the Merines chose you over me… I should have been the one pr… protecting her…" He let out a small gasp for breath, and Senel simply looked on with saddened eyes. Norma simply averted her eyes, she couldn't just watch this… His voice simply sounded broken, defeated._

_The girl heard a shuffle of cloth and heard Senel stand up shaking his head. "You fool…" Even the leader himself sounded troubled… Senel told them all to continue moving, which they began to. They disappeared, and Norma suffered one last glance at the Ferines. His expression was still pained, and though she didn't notice it until then, small wheezes escaped his mouth._

_Norma looked back at the group, then at Walter in front of her. The back at the group… Her teeth clenched together as she turned around. "They'll kill me for this, but…" She murmured to herself with a grimace and muttered one of the many curses her master taught her years ago. She ran to the Ferines' side and searched through her bag. "I just can't stand to just stand by and watch you die, Wally." She revealed a small crystal bottle and uncorked it, shimmering elixir the color of the sky splashing inside. She bent over the injured man and lifted his head gently._

_Apparently, this had a bad effect, as said-man woke from his deathly trance and gasped, "What the hell are you…!" He leaned onto his side, red flecks flying onto the ground as he coughed._

_Norma interrupted him and lifted his head again, partially ignoring his attempts to catch his breath as she spoke, "Shut up Wally, I'm trying to heal you. Now hold still!" She tipped the small bottle against his lips and let the liquid drain down his throat. If she was lucky, the spare elixir would work and save this guy's sorry hide without making him so healed that he'll come after them again only to get pile-driven into a wall and through the veil._

_The Ferines drank the whole thing against what she thought he would do, which was trying to take a smack at her. Walter's breathing was less wheezy than it had been before, and by the way his eyes were cracked open, she judged it had worked. Another person saved, let alone her enemy. Mission Accomplished. Woo… _

_Norma got to her feet and turned to leave, then a small question rose to her ears, "Do you think that… this changes things between us, Orerines?" Not a single thank you… yep, he's fine, all right._

_The crystal eren stared down the blond, who gazed at her retreating form with dulled eyes blank of expression. Then, Norma offered a small smile to him, "I can't just leave someone to die right in front of me… Call it mercy, I guess." She turned and ran back to the others…_

_By the time she had caught up, she was panting and Will had scolded her already. "Where were you, Norma!"_

"_I lost my elixir! I only had one and was saving it and now I lost it and it's gone!" Norma thought about how long she had saved it and now had real feeling popping up in account for its loss. It was a partial truth… it was lost, just for a good cause._

"_This isn't the time to worry about something like that now, Norma." Chloe stated, and Senel nodded, "Yeah, let's go find Shirley."_

_Norma nodded and apologized, then ran off with the others, a small grin on her face. Even if it came back to bite her in the future, she was glad one less person got to die on the Legacy._


End file.
